Matrimônio
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Um papel e uma cerimônia religiosa certamente não fazem um casamento. Apenas o amor o faria... oneshot, twincest Saga e Kanon.


**Nota: fic feita antes da revolta de Kanon e da "traição" do Saga, portanto os dois estão "bonzinhos" ainda. Como tomei a liberdade de colocar a separação dos gêmeos através da prisão de Kanon quando eles tinham 20 anos, aqui eles teriam 19 e já seriam incestuosos desde os 15.**

**Nota2: há uma fic minha chamada "concepção" que contaria algo da história dessa hipotética mãe de Saga e Kanon. Seria a mesma nesta também. **

**No mais, enjoy it. **

_**Matrimônio**_

Kanon havia acabado de tomar seu banho, após uma reconfortante xícara de chá. Era duro... ser um jovem cheio de vida, de poder, de sonhos de conquistas... e ali, preso, irremediavelmente preso a um dever que pouco ou nada lhe daria de bom. Porém... ainda se mantinha fiel a Atena. Segurava-se, principalmente por causa de Saga. Tão-somente por causa dele, aquele irmão que tanto amava, mas que era diferente de si em vários aspectos. Mas um dia... um dia não estouraria a sua "tranca"? E no dia em que estourasse, conseguiria ele abdicar de Saga para cumprir seus desígnios e sonhos?

Tentou esquecer um pouco sua revolta e ansiedade. Tomou um album antigo de recordações e fotos, que tinha no guarda-roupas. Saga não gostava muito de vê-lo, pois aquilo lhe trazia lembranças de um passado que morrera abrupta e tragicamente... mas Kanon era o contrário. Queria vê-lo para satisfazer sua sede de origens, e ao mesmo tempo lembrar que um dia fora inocente e não precisara ser nada além de uma criança comum.

Eram fotos ainda em preto e branco¹, amarelecidas pelo tempo. Estavam em ordem decrescente no sentido temporal, ou seja: do mais recente ao mais antigo. E viu a si e a Saga crianças, aos 6 anos de idade, pouco antes de perderem a mãe na morte e entrarem àquele estranho e difícil mundo do Santuário de Atena. Depois, eles pequenos. As fotos não eram muitas, dado que eles não tinham muitas posses...

E finalmente eles bebês. Dois seres humanos iguais, feitos para passar a vida juntos... como haviam competentemente feito até então. Cumprir a missão que fora lhes dada pela mãe em seu leito de morte: jamais haver separação entre os dois...

"Por mim, jamais nos separaríamos...", pensou Kanon consigo mesmo. Mas... e quando assumisse sua ambição? Como seria?

Continuou folheando. E chegou, surpreendentemente, às fotos de casamento de seus pais. Sua mãe de branco, loura e pálida... mas na foto aparecia em preto e branco, sem matizes ou cores. Nem seus olhos claros tinham alguma coisa de diferente... apenas o brilho ingênuo de aldeã casada por obrigação quase.

Pensou no casamento de sua mãe. Fora viúva jovem, quando ele e Saga tinham um ano de idade. Uma doença, uma febre do mar, levara a seu pai, que era pescador. E ela, coitada! Não conhecendo outro mundo que aquele da casa, nem outro homem que não seu marido, decidiu-se por cuidar apenas de seus filhos e não casar novamente.

Uma jovem viúva solteira, em idade reprodutiva, não era algo muito comum. Ela enfrentou certos preconceitos da pequena vila, agrária, pesqueira e patriarcal. Mas não casou.

Morrera, aos 28 anos de idade. Pnemonia e tristeza, talvez. Que coisa terrível aos dois gêmeos, ainda crianças, sem quem lhes velasse no mundo...

E então, juntos. Juntos até demais. Após a adolescência, quebraram a "santidade" daquela família ao realizarem um incesto entre si. Mas era um incesto tão escrupuloso, por mais paradoxal que isso fosse... pois eles apenas amavam um ao outro...

Repentinamente, Saga entrou na sala e viu Kanon cismando com os retratos.

- Ora, Kanon! Há quanto tempo não víamos isso!

E viu sua mãe, loura, linda no vestido recatado porém bem trabalhado de noiva. Sentia saudades daquela mulher... daquela que um dia sonhava em reencontrar após a morte e dizer: "Veja, mamãe! Tornei-me um guerreiro digno e forte, como a senhora desejava!"

- Ela era linda, não era, Kanon?

- Sim... e ao menos morreu jovem. Não viu o limiar da velhice e das limitações que os anos trazem...

- Nos também não veremos. Guerreiros da nossa estirpe raramente vivem mais de 35 anos, por causa das duras batalhas. A não ser... os como o Grande Mestre, ou outros que o Destino escolhe para continuar servindo a Atena por tantos anos na mesma encarnação.

- Você acha isso bom ou ruim?

- Não sei... cada vida tem o seu limiar. Curto ou longo. Se isso é bom ou ruim, não sei... apenas diferente.

Calaram-se ambos por um instante. Logo, Kanon veio com mais um questionamento:

- Saga, o que faz um casamento de verdade?

O irmão ficou confuso. Casamento? Bem... ele nunca havia se interessado por mulheres, nem por homens... apenas por Kanon. E aquilo era estranho... porque tinham vida sexual como um "casal", mas continuavam se tratando como irmãos. Não tinha idéia de como seria a convivência de um casal típico...

- O amor?

- Quantos não casam por interesse, Saga!

- Um papel e uma cerimônia religiosa certamente não fazem um casamento. A mim, apenas o amor o faria...

- Bem... se o amor faz um casamento, então nós somos como que... casados?

- Não tivemos cerimônia! Imagine, quem de nós dois se vestiria de noiva?!

E caíram na risada. Mas Kanon permaneceu instigando:

- Se o amor é superior à cerimônia e é a você a base do casamento... então somos casados.

- É estranho, Kanon... casados. Perante quem? Nós mesmos apenas? Sabe, Kanon ... por mais estranho que nosso relacionamento possa parecer, penso que foi permitido e selado pelos deuses talvez. Caso contrário, não aconteceria da forma espontânea que ocorreu...

-...casados perante os deuses então?

-...não sei se "casados". Vivemos juntos desde sempre, convivemos desde sempre... apenas incluimos o sexo depois. É tudo igual desde sempre! Então... casados desde quando?

- Desde sempre...? A Natureza nos juntou num "casamento natural", dando até a cada um de nós o mesmo rosto?

E sem sentirem, ambos se beijaram após proferir tais palavras. E sentiram-se completos, únicos, como se aquelas palavras do Evangelho (mesmo que fossem pagãos, homossexuais e incestuosos) estivessem certas... o que "Deus" uniu, o homem não separe...

Mas a ambição de Kanon... ela desuniria os gêmeos. E teria a eles um alto preço... pois quebrariam uma designação divina, um amor divino, dessa forma.

_"O que Deus uniu, o homem não separe..."_

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na série oficial, que se passa em 1986 (meu ano de nascimento!!), eles teriam 28 anos. Portanto, teriam nascido em 1958. Poreeeeem, como eu os coloquei com 20 anos no Cabo Sounion e na separação (licença poética), eles seriam de 1953. Fotos preto e branco, portanto..._

_Pois é! Mais uma oneshot de momento finalizada, e feita num único dia!!_

_E sem querer reparar e já reparando, mas é a quadragésima fic desde perfil!! Eeeeeee!! *clapclapclap*_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
